Promessa de Inverno
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Sakura pensou que Alice tinha esquecido do seu aniversário. Mas ela nunca seria capaz disso. (Nyo!England x Nyo!Japan)


_Hetalia não me pertence, muito menos o Nyotalia._

_Não sei nem se essa fic pode ser considerada um shoujo-ai... Enfim. Curta e bobinha, e atrasada. Era pra ter sido feita dia 11, mas... é. q_  
_Boa leitura (se é que alguém vai ler)._

**Promessa de Inverno**

Apressava os passos, os calçados ressoando discretamente contra o concreto. Ainda estava frio, o que fazia a pequena corrida se tornar desconfortável, porém se concentrava no caminho que traçava por entre os montes de neve, dividindo o olhar entre a estrada e o relógio preso no pulso, tomando o cuidado de não acabar escorregando.

Não demorou muito a chegar ao local marcado, diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos, aproveitando para se alinhar. Passava os dedos delicados pelos curtos cabelos escuros, adentrando o café. O local era agradável, tinha uma decoração discreta e aconchegante, as paredes cor creme combinando com as mesas redondas esbranquiçadas. Antes mesmo de entrar, os olhos âmbar localizaram o local onde a amiga estava sentada. Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, o que foi anunciado pelo sino que havia na porta, se dirigiu até a mesa na qual podia ver a garota lendo um livro, concentrada. Tanto que nem se deu conta da chegada da japonesa.

– Alice-san? - Precisou chamar duas ou três vezes antes de atrair a atenção dos olhos esverdeados.

A inglesa soltou uma exclamação de surpresa, assustando-se quando se deu conta de quem a chamava. Fechou o livro e o deixou de lado, recuperando a compostura e sorrindo para a menor.

– Já não era hora! Vamos, sente-se.

Convidou, sabendo que a outra não se acomodaria até fazer isso. Sakura sentou-se em frente à outra, deixando a bolsa na cadeira vaga que havia ali.

– Desculpe a demora. – Ia logo se explicando. – Demorei mais do que o previsto no trabalho.

– Não tem problema. – Sorriu, mas logo limpou a garganta, corrigindo-se. – N-não é como se eu me importasse...

Sakura riu discretamente, logo voltando a atenção para uma atendente que se aproximara para tomar seu pedido. Optou por apenas um copo de chá verde.

Conversaram algum tempo sobre trivialidades, nada realmente muito revelador para a nipônica, que ainda não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual Alice a chamara ali. Era raro ela chamar-lhe assim, à toa, especialmente em dia de semana. Na maior parte das vezes, havia um motivo, mesmo que aparentemente bobo: ou era um doce que ela achara maravilhoso – mesmo que a inglesa achasse que tudo tinha o mesmo gosto devido ao paladar nem um pouco sensível – ou então um novo tipo de chá... Mesmo que o "novo", muitas vezes, já tivesse sido mostrado outras vezes. Achava isso fofo, de algum jeito.

Hoje, porém, foi diferente. Ela simplesmente mandou uma mensagem pedindo para ir ali. As coisas só ficaram claras quando a loira empurrou uma caixa retangular em sua direção.

– Fiz isso à toa. Pode ficar. – Pigarreou, visivelmente constrangida. – Vou ao banheiro.

Anunciou, retirando-se da mesa. Sakura ficou se entender. A britânica tinha dito que era "à toa", mas a fita vermelha estava milimetricamente arrumada, em contraste com a caixa branca. Sorriu consigo mesma, abrindo o embrulho cuidadosamente. Deparou-se com o envelope, o qual inicialmente teve sua atenção. Retirou de dentro do mesmo o cartão antes de inspecionar o conteúdo da caixa. A mensagem era breve, escrita com letras elegantes.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Não pense que esqueci._

_Desculpe o atraso. Feliz aniversário._

_Alice Kirkland_

Normalmente calma e centrada, dessa vez não foi possível ser assim, logo se adiantou em ver o conteúdo da caixa. De início, era apenas uma foto de ambas em uma moldura estranha, não demorando muito a perceber que tinha como desdobrar aquilo. À medida que o fazia, um mural se formava em suas mãos, todo preenchido com fotografias de diversos momentos que passaram juntas.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem.

Não ligava muito para seu aniversário. Era cansativo comemorar e havia coisas mais importantes a fazer. Mas... Queria que ela lembrasse. De todos, se somente Alice lembrasse, já era mais do que o bastante para si. Precisou respirar fundo para conter aquela felicidade.

Aquele presente era a cara de Alice, mesmo o cartão com suas breves palavras. Sabia que era complicado para a loira demonstrar sentimentos – até porque admitia ser do mesmo jeito, por mais que se mostrasse sempre gentil. Guardou o presente e o cartão. No mesmo momento, a inglesa retornou como se estivesse esperando o momento mais oportuno para fazê-lo.

Na verdade, Sakura até desconfiava de que era isso mesmo, mas guardou para si o comentário.

– A fila estava grande.

Comentou a garota, tentando soar como quem não queria nada, o mais neutro que conseguia. A nipônica se perguntava como a fila estava grande, se o próprio estabelecimento estava vazio, mas se limitou a rir suavemente, cobrindo com as pontas dos dedos os lábios finos.

– Não tem problema.

– Então, já terminou? Vamos andando?

– Sim, claro.

Após cada uma acertar sua parte da conta, saíram do estabelecimento e começaram uma caminhada pelas ruas tranquilas. Alice caminhava um pouco à frente, mais por nervosismo do que outra coisa, pois não sabia se a japonesa tinha _realmente_ gostado do presente. E não tinha coragem de perguntar. Quando percebeu que cerrava os punhos, ia escondê-los nos bolsos do sobretudo, mas foi detida por uma mão que segurava levemente a manga de sua roupa.

Quando os olhos esverdeados fitaram-na por cima do ombro, a morena exibiu um sorriso pequeno, constrangido.

– Rápido demais, Alice-san...

– Aa-ah..._ S-sorry_. – Desviou o olhar, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo preso. – Desculpe, vou andar mais devagar.

A nipônica cerrou os olhos de modo gentil, soltando o tecido e ficando ao lado da maior, que cumpriu o que dissera e diminuiu a velocidade dos passos, assim, passavam a caminhar lado a lado, em silêncio.

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa, atraindo novamente a atenção da inglesa que olhava o tempo todo para frente.

– Prefiro quando caminhamos assim... lado a lado.

O rubor nas bochechas da loira se acentuou, mas nada tinha a ver com o frio. Ajustou os óculos contra a face e soltou um som abafado, em concordância. A mais baixa apenas sorriu amenamente, cessando o caminhar para olhar para o alto, mais exatamente para os galhos nus das árvores. A loira parou apenas um passo depois, fitando a outra com um ar interrogativo.

– Nee, Alice-san... Logo a neve vai começar a derreter. Quando isso acontecer, não gostaria de ver as cerejeiras florescendo comigo?

Os ambarinos se encontraram com as esmeraldas, a respiração de ambas visível devido a temperatura baixa. Alice poderia tentar conter, mas foi visível o amplo sorriso que tomara conta de sua face.

– Acho uma ótima ideia! Obrigada, Sakura!

A japonesa cerrou os olhos, satisfeita com a resposta da maior. Retomou a caminhada, porém, ao passar ao lado da outra, deteve-se para se dirigir a ela.

– Eu quem agradeço pelo presente, Alice-san. Eu adorei, obrigada.

Desviou o olhar e timidamente segurou as pontas do cachecol que a menor usava, respondendo de modo que somente ela ouvisse.

– _O-otanjoubi omedetou_...

Dito isso, afundou o rosto no ombro da amiga, que se limitou a sorrir e pousar uma das mãos no topo da cabeça da mais nova, querendo tranquilizá-la.

– _Arigatou_, Alice-san. Tenho certeza que as cerejeiras estarão lindas este ano também.

* * *

_Acho que todos sabem, mas:_  
_sorry = do inglês, desculpe_  
_otanjoubi omedetou = se não me engano, "feliz aniversário", em japonês_  
_arigatou = obrigada._  
_E é isso aí, se chegou até aqui, não esqueça de fazer uma autora feliz deixando um review~!_


End file.
